(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stable 5-aminosalicylic acid solution or suspension.
(b) State of the Art
5-Aminosalicylic acid (5-ASA) is a known compound having utility in the treatment of various conditions of the gastrointestinal tract including Crohn's disease and ulcerative colitis. Where the disorder site is in the lower gastrointestinal tact, administration of the compound in a liquid enema is in some cases the preferred mode. In other cases, a patient may be more readily treated by an oral liquid form rather than with solid formulations.
To date, use of 5-ASA in liquid form has not been entirely satisfactory. 5-ASA is currently formulated in buffered solutions with a combination of 5-ASA, a buffer e.g. citrate or acetate, an antioxidant e.g. metabisulfite, and a chelating agent e.g. ethylenediamine-tetraacetic acid (EDTA). In such formulations, 5-ASA acid decomposes and the liquid takes on an unsightly muddy brownish appearance after only short storage periods. During manufacturing, an inert atmosphere must be maintained or a yellowing of the solution will occur. Extreme care must be taken in processing the enema bottles as large muddy brown deposits occur on the bottles wherever 5-ASA residues remain. Even trace amounts of 5-ASA result in an extremely unsightly product. Further, the decomposed 5-ASA stains materials with which it comes into contact.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,256 a packaged enema solution of 5-ASA is described which includes a citric acid buffer to maintain the pH at a value of 4.8. A similar packaged 5-ASA enema product is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,900, wherein potassium acetate is disclosed as a buffer. This particular patent is concerned with the use of bisulfite to stabilize the solution against discoloration.
Recently, it has been discovered that sodium phosphate in an enema solution can be fatal if employed at high concentrations. This is reported in JAMA, Apr. 24, 1987, Vol 257, No. 16, pages 2190-92. Sodium or potassium phosphate is commonly used as an extrinsic buffer in pharmaceutical preparations.
Unexpectedly, it has been discovered that avoidance of extrinsic buffers such as citrates, phosphates and acetates greatly enhances the stability of 5-ASA liquid formulations.